New Fire
by PiratePirata
Summary: It is the beginning of Winter and it is a special day for one of our favorite ninjas in particular. It is Kai's birthday. Here is the story of what goes down during the day. This is a sequel to Dark Fire.
1. Happy Birthday!

It is the time when snow began to fall in the region called Ninjago. It was also a very special day. A very special day for a group of ninjas. This event stopped a few years ago, but began by the girl who ruined it in the first place.

A call broke the silence which one of the ninjas were having.

"Zane!"

The white nindroid was meditating, enjoying the peace. It has been two days since Kai's anger and Chen's army have been destroyed. His falcon was resting ontop of his head, but moved, startled by Jay's call.

Zane sighed as he walked out of his room and to the hall where his blue friend waited. Jay looked as impatient as usual, but looks a bit more excited than usual.

"You said you wanted to talk to me." Jay reminded Zane.

"Yea, I have a small favor for you." Zane started.

"What is it?" Jay asked. The blue ninja looked over to the closed door next to Zane's room. "Is it-"

"Yes, after breakfast, I want you to distract Kai for the _entire_ day." Zane told Jay. He didn't know if Kai was able to leave the Bounty, since his red friend have grown quite attached to the Bounty. But Jay was good at being a distraction, and wasn't as attached as Kai was, which is good to get Kai out while they work. This plan will work if Jay doesn't mess up.

"The _entire_ day? What am I going to do with him?" Jay panicked a little too loudly. That made Zane shush him.

"Find something." Zane told Jay before leaving to go to the kitchen. He met Cole farther down the hall.

"Are you sure Jay can handle something like this?" Cole asked as he followed Zane to the kitchen.

"He's the most creative of all of us. He will find something, or else the surprise will not be a surprise like we want, right?" Zane told Cole.

"I guess so." Cole left Zane and went somewhere else on the Bounty.

* * *

Inside the room of Kai's, the room owner felt a _poke_. Everyone knows that Kai gets annoyed by pokes, so it mustn't be one of his team members. The red ninja shot his eyes open and attacked the owner of the pokes. The one who poked him made a squeal that could only belong to one person.

"Jay! Don't do that again!" Kai exclaimed, getting off of his friend. "What was the meaning of that!?"

Kai's mean glare made Jay make a nervous laugh. Jay's next words shocked Kai, not expecting to hear those words again.

"Heh. Umm, happy birthday?"

* * *

 **Okay, this does happen right after my Dark Fire story, or the season, Tournament of Elements. Two days after then. I hope you do enjoy this story, and please review!**


	2. The Start of a New Day

_'Happy Birthday.'_ Those were the two words that Kai wouldn't ever think he would hear those meant for him. _'Dang you Jay! The others mustn't make this a big thing like they do on any of the other special days.'_

Jay and Kai were still on the floor right after Kai tackled his friend to the ground. He didn't realize how long they were on the ground, since they heard Cole's impatient call.

"Jay! Kai! Are you guys coming to breakfast?"

Jay stood up quickly and zoomed out. It seemed like he was enjoying himself. He first, scared Kai to death, then said what Kai never wanted to hear. _'This day isn't going to go so well.'_ Kai thought, getting up from the floor, and making his way to his bedroom door. He was unsteady at first, but kept his balance when reaching the door. Outside the door was Cole, who seemed to be waiting for him in the hall.

"What took so long?" Surprisingly to Kai, his friend in black wasn't acting as impatient as he sounded. This could only mean one thing. _'Cole must be acting different because it's my_ birthday. _It's either that or this is them joking around. Letting Kai get off guard and then-'_ Kai's thought were interrupted by Cole leading Kai to the dining table.

As they walked, side by side, Cole told Kai whatever they were planning. "There's one thing different happening today, you and Jay will be out in the city for the _whole_ day. Sensei wants you both to have a day off, while the rest of us work." Cole was now acting normal, with the worries from Kai going away. But one thing still bothered him.

Why me and Jay? We aren't the most hardworking ones?" Kai asked his taller teammate.

"Umm... because, " Kai could tell something was up, he could tell from the struggle in Cole's voice. He was hesitating, until he answered, finally. "Jay will tell you later."

The both made their way to breakfast, so the day can begin.

* * *

At the dining table, there was something Kai wasn't expecting. Zane made his all time favorite breakfast! Normally when Zane cooks for them, and not let them get whatever, he normally makes one thing, but this time, they have the best thing that could be on a plate.

"What are you standing there for?" Cole asked, as he went over and sat down. "It's just food, Kai. You don't have to be so excited."

Kai could have swore that Cole had a smirk on his face. But that didn't worry him when he sat down, Zane put down his plate. It wasn't when everybody sat down at the table is when he had to eat.

What was for breakfast, which Kai haven't had in a long time, since he can't cook, are eggs, bacon and on the side was buttered toast. It was nothing like whatever Zane usually makes. Jay and Lloyd may love their pie, Cole may love the cake, Nya who really loves Zane's muffins, but Kai adores his bacon and eggs. It's the most delicious thing ever in all of humanity!

Kai peeked over from the left of him to Nya, right after he took a bite. She must be in it too. She wasn't looking at him, like she usually does whenever Kai eats this. _'Something is wrong that they're not telling me.'_

Before Kai could think about it any more, Jay told him quietly, "You enjoy it?"

Kai nodded, staring intensely at his plate of food. He heard Jay snicker beside him on the right of him. It must be only Kai who heard him, since no one else reacted.

He was aware of Jay sitting there, though Jay was already done. This must be about them getting out for the day.

It was just after he finished is when Jay said to Kai, "now c'mon, we have somewhere to go and something to do." He announced, quite proudly. It must be because he finally gets a break.

"Those are?" Kai asked, looking right at the blue ninja. Nothing important was going on today. It was true that Jay's second favorite season was winter, so the real reason must be is he wanted to enjoy the beginning of the cold season. But for Kai, it is his least favorite season for many reasons. Too many to list right now, seeing Jay being as impatient he is during this time of the year.

"Just c'mon!"

Kai didn't want to leave the Bounty, since Cole and Nya has been acting suspicious, but that meant Jay had to literally drag Kai into his room. He knew he couldn't go out in his pajamas, so this meant he had to change.

 _'Okay,'_ Kai looked through his dresser to find something appropriate to wear, forgetting his power was against the weather. The went through his clothing until he found his favorite hoodie, with his dragon symbol on it. With that was some casual clothing. His ninja suit wouldn't be good for wherever they were going. And for how long they were gone for, he had to bring something with him. Using Spinjitzu, he got into his hoodie, plain blood red shirt, dark jeans and normal red and white sneakers. He grabbed his phone and his personal 2DS System and ran outside to find Jay wearing his own casual clothing, unlike Kai, who can stay warm with his element, Jay and the rest of the ninja had to wear something to keep themselves warm. If Kai wasn't the master of fire, then he would be freezing right now. From where they stayed was entirely covered in snow. The whole deck was about a couple inches of snow covered and the ground reached almost to the top of the Bounty with snow. This part of Ninjago is so weird.

"Where are we going, Jay?" Kai asked.

"Follow me!"

And with that, Jay flew off of the Bounty's deck and into the air with his dragon. Kai followed him, and thankfully, they were going in the southern region on Ninjago, where it was warmer. This was all a mystery to Kai, but Jay planned it, so this will be the best day of his life.

* * *

 **Many things about the ninjas haven't been revealed. I have always believe that Kai and Cole are very different than they appear. This story will hopefully show that. Like Kai's favorite breakfast, not his favorite food, is in here, to me. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. Also, for people who have read my two other Ninjago stories, Dark Fire and Secrets of Red, something will appear familiar in the next chapter.**


	3. Welcome to Ignacia Village!

Flying in the sky for about an hour was really boring for the ninja of fire. He was following Jay until Kai noticed the blue lightning dragon stopped in the air, because of that, Kai's red fire dragon almost collided with Jay's. If Kai's dragon was any further, the dragons would have touched, nose to tail. Jay forced his dragon to go side-by-side

"We're here!" Jay told Kai in a singing voice.

"Where are-" Kai stopped as he recognized the land under them. _'Why did Jay bring me here! It's been so long.'_ Kai thought, as he stared at the land.

Jay was surprised by Kai's reaction. He didn't know if Kai loved it or hated it. His reaction wasn't showing any emotion. It was a blank stare, just like what Zane used to have. It took a little while until Kai made his dragon fade, dropping down to the ground, landing on his feet. Before Jay could let Kai out of his sight, Jay dropped down on the ground next to his friend.

"Why are we here?" Kai asked Jay, not looking at the blue ninja.

"While we're out, I would want to come to your hometown. We haven't been here in five years. Right?" Jay reminded Kai.

What Jay hadn't expected, Kai just ignored whatever Jay said, and walked forward to the heart of the village. He was going to admit, Ignacia is the most peaceful village he'd ever seen. It was a surprise that Kai lived his whole life here. If Jay would choose a village to live in, it wouldn't be this one. He would end up making a big mess, like he always would do at the junkyard. This seems more like Zane's style.

The lightning ninja turned over to his friend. Jay's thought kind of turned up to be wrong. A group of children ran over to meet Kai. There were six, by Jay's counting. It looks as if Kai would know the children well.

 _'What if Kai acted differently when living in this village, than as his years of being a ninja? Kai doesn't seem like a person to be this_ friendly _to children. Kai normally acts neutral to children, but now this isn't the case.'_ The children don't looks like the normal extreme fans the ninjas usually get.

Jay walked over to Kai and the children. They all looked so happy to see Kai. Fans would be look at Jay also, but they all kept their attention on Kai. It looked very funny to Jay, for seeing young children all around Kai. Jay was close enough to hear their conversation, but not too close for Kai to spot him, hopefully.

"Kai! I can't believe your back!" Exclaimed the first child.

"Where's Nya? Didn't you leave with her?" Jay noticed that she was one of the two girls in the group. The little girl _does_ look kind of similar to Kai. It made jay think, _'are they related?'_

"Maya, you should know that she lives with me now. But kids, don't get your hopes up. I am _not_ staying here. I am only here for a little while, only visiting."

"Then why don't you visit Austin and Tylor? They may have missed you." Urged the other little girl. Kai was forced to follow the children. Two of them brought Kai to a small village home at the end of the town.

Meanwhile, Jay looked around to see if there was anything he could do, while Kai has his fun time with the children and two villagers, who may be in that village home.

* * *

 **Here's another chapter. For those who have read my Secrets of Red story, then you may be familiar of Tylor, and of Austin from my Dark Fire story, right before this one. They'll be in the next chapter. Now, hope you had enjoyed this chapter.**


	4. The Suspicious Ninjas!

The green ninja watched as his two friends left the bounty on their dragons. He hoped Jay would distract Kai long enough for them to get everything ready. The ninjas don't usually do this, but since this is the first birthday of Kai's they've known of, the other ninjas want to the be very special.

"Okay, they're gone. Let's get this started." Lloyd told Nya, who was nearby. "And keep a close eye on Cole for me."

The female ninja nodded. "I'm on it."

At that, she slipped away into the halls of the Bounty. Lloyd watched her go, before looking in the direction where the lightning and fire ninjas flew off from. He could see the dragons far in the distance.

Lloyd ran inside to find Nya and Cole. He heard them talking.

"Nya, you may know, but us, the others, don't know what Kai would want in his birthday. We don't need this day to get depressing for him," Cole told Nya directly. "Would you know anything that'll make this day _special_? You know, more than he would expect?"

Nya hesitated for a short while, thinking. Kai never wanted a birthday after his parents left years ago. It wouldn't be easy but they can do it. "I have some ideas, but don't mention anything about h-" She corrected herself, " _our_ family, then everything will be just fine. I hope."

Lloyd went inside the room for that they could notice that he was actually there."Why? Did something bad happen to your guys' family?" Lloyd asked Nya, curious on why that would even matter.

"Well, our parents vanished without a trace. We all just assumed that they're dead. That took a big toll on Kai. It even affects him today. If it didn't he could be the happiest man alive." Nya explained to the two of her team mates. It sounded as though she hadn't even cared at all about her past.

 _'Is she heartless and we cant see it. If not, then is_ she _a different person from before her parents disappearance. Kai could have the answers to that, but we don't want him to be super depressed on a day like today.'_ Lloyd wondered to himself. _'But I need to know these answers. I'll try later. Nya maybe wouldn't tell me, so I'll tell Kai tonight. I'll make sure of that!'_ Lloyd decided.

Nya and Cole were arguing on how they were going to do something they never had done before while Lloyd was thinking in his own thoughts. The green ninja gazed out the window. _'I hope Kai and Jay's morning is going as good as it should be.'_ Lloyd sighed, _'looks like I have to take charge here.'_

"Okay, you two, stop arguing for crying out loud! Cole clean up the place. Nya, go come up some idea that would be enjoyable for something Kai would enjoy and write it down on a notepad." Lloyd ordered them just like he had been doing lately. Cole has been slacking off as team leader, so as everyone's favorite, Lloyd had to become team leader, which was agreed by everyone on the team, except Cole at first.

"Why did Jay have to be the one to spend all day having fun with Kai?" Lloyd overheard Nya mutter to herself from the hall.

"He's great at it, that's why." Lloyd answered her. "Remember, we don't want anybody to feel down or left out. That's why we're doing this, so everyone can experience fun!"

* * *

The village had seemed all peaceful and everyone seemed super friendly. But all of that changed when Jay saw someone who looked like he had a darker heart than Lord Garmadon and the Overlord combined. This boy is wearing some bright orange clothing, but his face showed nothing like that. He had a dark tan skin tone, dark orange colored eyes, thick black shaggy hair, which looks similar to Cole's but is more thick. It made sure that most of his left eye was covered. Speaking of his eyes, the skin was darker under his eyes than the rest of his body. The only clothing that matched his look was his dark gray, almost black backpack next to him, the black shirt, almost completely hidden from his hoodie, and his midnight black jeans. Everything else he was wearing was as bright as the rest of the village.

"Hey Tylor." Kai went over to the guy Jay was staring at.

"Uh, Kai? Who is that with you?" Asked the guy, supposedly called Tylor. "He's weird."

Kai expressed a short snicker. It seemed as thought it was funny that this stranger called his best friend a weirdo!

"Oh, this is Jay, one of my best friends and one of my team members." Kai introduced. He turned around to face Jay. "Jay, this is one of my friends back when I was a villager in here. This is Tylor."

"I once known a person named Jay." Tylor told him thoughtfully.

"Well, nobody in this village ever was named that, and since you've arrived here, it seemed as though you never left." Kai countered.

The mood between the two changed from friendly all-time friends to arch enemies ready to fight to the death.

 _'Please don't fight. Please don't fight. We don't need anything like that happening today.'_ Jay wanted to want them to understand his silent pleas.

"Your right Kai." Tylor gave in. "But I may have traveled a bit while you were on your ninja journeying. You can never think straight. The same old Kai."

Kai gave out a laugh. "Yea, I should work on that."

"Uhh, Kai? Can we talk for a minute?" Before Kai had a chance to say a word, Jay pulled him out of Tylor's earshot.

"What do you want Jay?" Kai asked, for once not being as rude as he would normally be at this kind of moment.

"Are you two friends? Your friendly then mean then friendly again. What's up with that?" Jay asked, getting the answer he needs.

"Well, this isn't really something that'll make sense to you and the others. Since, you know, we don't argue that much." Kai started. "Me and Tylor shift on what we think about each other very quickly and as often as possible. Once we get on each others' nerves, we hate the others' guts and when nothing necessarily bad is happening, that doesn't happen." Kai tried to explain to Jay as good as he can. Anybody can tell he's not good at explaining most things, but Jay gotten most of what he was trying to say.

"So, your not friends and your not enemies either. You like in the middle, right?" Jay concluded.

"Yup."

"Is there anybody else like this or do you have any friends here?" Jay asked, trying to get the Tylor guy out of his mind.

"I have a brother, who's very mature, but can be really fun. He and me were the best of friends. Follow me!"

Jay followed his team member, confused on why Kai said he had a brother. All he had known, the only person he lived around or who is alive these days with Kai is Nya. There is more to what the siblings have been saying, and Jay will just keep all secrets away as much as possible!

* * *

 **That's it. The next chapter will probably be about Kai's brother, Austin. Hope you enjoyed this chapter of this.**


	5. No Secrets

**I was hoping that this story will be done before my own birthday comes, but even with a week since then, that didn't happen. The story isn't suppose to be long. It'll end in two or three more chapters after this. With that out of the way, hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Kai's brother didn't look like a grump like that Tylor guy. Jay would only wish that he wasn't a grump.

He looked almost exactly like Kai, but kai had thicker hair and his brother was very light. Their eye color were blue. The lighter blue suited the boy well, and the deep blue fit Kai alright, but not perfectly, like how Jay's leaf-green ones fit with him very well. Jay wouldn't look good with a blue eye color, though it is his all-time favorite color and he would see red be c a color for someone evil. Exactly like Lord Garmadon, who had beaming red eyes, only until he became a good guy.

"This is my brother Austin." Kai introduced.

Austin looks very mature. It would be impossible to think that they are brothers based on their personalities. He looks like someone that Jay would call a nerdy or a boring type of person.

Both brothers gave each other a glance that both of them seemed to understand. Jay could tell by the looks they were giving each other and Austin gave Kai a nod as he started to step back a few paces.

Kai turned to Jay. "So Jay," he started, "what day is today?"

 _'Is he going to find out?'_ Nya told them it had been a little over a decade when Kai did anything for his birthday. They all just guessed that he wouldn't find out that they're doing something for him.

"Uh... December?" Jay answered.

"What _day_ in December?" Kai pressed on.

"D-December second?" Jay kept his gaze with Kai's own.

For a second, Jay thought Kai had a pitch of red in his eyes, but he wasn't sure, since when Kai blinked it wasn't there anymore.

"How is December second important?" Jay took one step back, afraid of what Kai was thinking, if he knew at all. He started to walk past Jay to the exit of the village. "I'm going back to the Bounty. You can stay here or come with me."

 _'I promised them that uh- He can't go back 'till tonight. Can I even do this?'_ Jay panicked as he followed Kai's few steps. Jay rushed in front of Kai to block his path.

"You can't go back to the Bounty!" Jay exclaimed, telling the truth straight out. "They are doing something for you."

Kai smiled. It wasn't a happy or evil-like smile. It looked more sad or just full of disappointment. Jay was beginning to wonder if he's imagining the tears forming around Kai's dark-colored eyes. Kai was looking down at the ground like disappointment.

"We can stay until how long you want us to stay, then we'll go back." Kai told Jay with the sad expression, not even looking at his own best friend.

"Kai, we'll go back right after you tell me why you are so upset at this day. Why you hang out with the dangerous people in this village, and what happened to make you like this." Jay told him. "I haven't known someone so upset about a special day of their own life. Tell me and we'll go."

Kai looked up at him. Jay was right. Kai was almost in a crying state.

"Do you _promise_ with all your heart you won't tell anyone?" Kai asked.

Jay nodded. Being family meant that nobody would do something to hurt another. That's what it meant to Jay. If keeping this promise is to help Kai, then he'll do it and wouldn't tell a soul for the rest of his live.

"Kai, I promise I won't tell a single soul."

The ninja in red sighed. "Okay, here's my story."

* * *

 **Here it is! Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. A deeper story will be showed about the 'connection' Kai and Tylor once had in the next chapter and will show why they are how they are to this day.**


	6. The Truth

Winter has just begun. The children of the famous blacksmith in the small village stayed inside, watching the first snow of the season fall. The younger two children were excited about what's going to come.

"Geez Kai, do you like the heat or the cold?" The tall and older brother asked.

"Both." The spiky-haired boy didn't look away from the clear window. The snow was wonderful in his mind. This day wasn't important to him only because he loved winter. It was also because it is his birthday!

The four-year-old girl next to him was always protected by her parents, every second of every day. This day is the first day Nya's parents allowed her to go outside without them. But she wasn't entirely free. Her three older brothers had to stay with her.

"Mom! Can we go outside?" The second oldest asked. Kyle only wanted to go outside to see his friends who lived next door. He wasn't all fun and joyful as his younger brother and sister.

Their mother was preparing breakfast. Kai smelled she was cooking her special bacon and eggs. The toaster was on with toast inside. That was Kai's favorite breakfast of all time.

"Yes you can. Austin, watch over Kai and Nya, will you?" Their mother responded.

The twelve year old groaned deeply in disgust. It was obvious he hated his younger brother, but he adored his little sister. Kai was actually frightened of the preteen. Kai's life would be perfect if his older brother wouldn't bully him.

"Yes, Mom."

The six and four year-olds ran outside with the two other brothers following behind. They already had their warm clothes, so they won't freeze to death. Outside, Kai met his friends.

Luna went over and hugged him. He hugged her back. She had her pale brown hair in a high ponytail, which is usually at shoulder-length.

Her twin brother, Lucas was nearby. He gave Kai a shy smile. He is the quietest person Kai knows. It's strange that they're siblings, let alone being twins, when he's super shy and Luna is loud and energetic.

"Happy birthday Kai!" Luna exclaimed, making the little boy smile. "I got you something _very_ special."

It looked like she isn't holding anything. Kai was confused.

"It's back at my home. Can you come over?" Luna asked, sounded serious all of a sudden.

Kai turned behind him to Austin who was sitting down near the outside walls of the house. Silently asking for permission.

"Go on. Don't get yourself killed." Austin answered, sounding like a threat to the child.

The girl grabbed Kai's wrist as they came to a small wooden house. A small porch was in front of the home. Kai waited there in the cold.

It was almost a full minute until the twins came outside.

Luke came out first. He came out with a plain red baseball cap. Kai loved wearing these things.

Both boys sat on the porch as the girl of their group came out with something Kai could never have. She had a blue Gameboy advance with a game inside. It was the brand-new Pokemon Ruby Version. The three children were huge fans of the show and the boys would always watch Luna play the games.

Kai was speechless. He stared at it and then at his best friend.

The three children walked over away from the house. They went over, making over to the center of the village.

"H-how did you afford this?" Kai asked.

"My parents felt bad for you. I already had a second. So, there you go and the game isn't _that_ expensive." Luna answered.

"Oh, yea. Poor little Kai." Came a voice behind the trio.

Turning his head slowly, his oldest brother was behind them for about a foot. Next to him was the new kid, Tylor Stone.

"You better watch out little brother." He smiled a way that frightened the three children more than he had already.

Tylor had a phone-like item in his hand. Pressing his thumb on the screen, a huge pile of snow that the three didn't care about fell on them. They were too deep in the snow, they could barely breathe.

Kai was one of the weakest people in the city. He had a harder time breathing than the other two.

 _'People are allowing this?!'_ Kai was covered in all the white snow.

Air didn't come inside the large pile of snow where Kai and the twins were trapped.

Without any air, Kai lost his consciousness, allowing this to be his end.

* * *

Kai tried to stop him from crying out of grief from his two friend who passed away that day. Tylor helped Austin almost suffocate him.

Jay placed his hand on Kai's shoulder. He felt so bad for the guy who he thought as a brother to him. Kai looked tough on the outside, but on the inside he had strong feelings about different things.

 _'I never knew that he felt that way.'_ Jay now knows why Kai never told anybody.

"You still have us. We will _never_ treat you horrible. Come, let's go back to the Bounty." Jay tried to cheer him up, and it worked.

Both of them leaped up and brought out their dragons, leaving the past behind them. Kai had one look back at his home as a child. It wasn't his place anymore. A ninja is his home and will always be. He allowed Jay to lead him back to their home, where their brothers and Nya waited for their return.

* * *

 **I always thought there must be a reason why Kai and Nya never say anything about their family. Here's my story in this universe. I wanted him to have a jerk as a brother and a reason why him and Tylor aren't friends. Here is this reason. This may or my not be the only time the twins were mentioned. Well, hope you enjoyed this.**


	7. Happy Family!

Kai and his best friend, Jay was out all day. The sun began to set when the two ninjas set foot on the deck of their home.

Kai was desperate on wanting to know something new about Jay. All he said was, "I haven't only lived with my parents." That was made him think for the next few hours on the boys' slow dragon ride. They were both tired from being up since early in the morning. It was earlier than they would usual wake. It was because of Jay this day became the best day in years.

 _'A decade since I had this feeling.'_

"Go on. I know the others are going to do something _surprising_." Jay warned him.

"What?" Kai asked confused. Jay never made sense in the worse scenarios. _'But that's what I get to stay with this unusual family.'_ Kai remember himself. _'Nothing in this world seems normal anymore.'_

It was true that Kai was so into what his life would have been if he refused Sensei's 'invitation' for staying with the ninja after they all obtained their elemental golden weapons. His life would be so different if he didn't, and he is so glad he did.

The normal in his life faded away as he stepped through the door way of the Control Room, or what the others call the Bridge. The lights were pitch-black off. But when Kai turned them on, he swore he almost died.

"Surprise!" All three of Cole, Lloyd and Nya almost made Kai leap off of his feet from the surprise. They weren't in the room when Kai was at the door. When the light were on, it happened.

"G-Guys!" Kai exclaimed, sounding breathless.

"Aw, did we scare you big bro?" Nya teased.

Kai started to pretend Idiot. "Why did you stay in here? Is Ninjago in danger? From what me and Jay couldn't see? Why yell _surprise_?"

What was more than a surprise, Nya gave Kai a friendly hug. "Happy birthday Kai." She tensed, maybe thinking he'll be cold as the snowflakes that pelted the windows white.

"Thanks Lil' Sis." Kai returned the hug. He was kind of enjoying getting his hands warm. He had no mittens or anything to cover his hands from the cold. It may be the start of winter, but it does feel as if it's also the middle of winter. She pulled away, for a moment she had expressed a look of disgust. She may be a fan of winter, but she hates it when she thinks someone tries to prank her with her favorite season's element.

After they broke apart, Jay came in and exclaimed friendly-like in a whine. "Did I miss the welcome party?"

"Don't worry Jay, you haven't missed much." Cole answered the blue ninja.

"Good." Jay sighed in relief, making Kai almost express a laugh, but a familiar smell came to Kai. On a nearby table, there was a cake, which wasn't eaten yet.

 _'I bet every elemental power that Cole is tempted to eat that cake himself. But it's my birthday, not yours!'_ Kai wasn't that mean to tell that out loud.

Nya noticed Kai eying the cake. "Don't worry, I had an eye on Cole for ya'. He almost took a lick." She told Kai, looking over to Jay. "Did you two have fun?"

"Oh," Kai sounded more disgusted than he really was. More cheerful he answered, "I met Austin there. Tylor was there too! They both are as arrogant as the time we left."

"You went back to the village?" Nya asked, surprised.

"Yes, that's where Jay brought me for the day." Kai looked at her for her reaction, but it wasn't anything out of the ordinary. It actually wasn't anything at all.

"Come on Kai, this night is _your_ special night. Enjoy it!"

* * *

This day have sent Kai to a lot of emotions that he wouldn't have felt if Jay hadn't pushed him outside. Joy, shock, despair, love. All different but they all had a meaning in his life. The cake was chocolate, both Cole and Kai's favorite. The earth wielder begged to have a second piece, but Lloyd, who had the idea to buy a cake, said "no". That depressed the earth ninja, but it was a scene that sent Kai in a stage of laughter.

 _'This family isn't the best, but it's not the worse. I can't think as if I did imagine my life differently.'_

"Thanks Jay." Kai called, unexpectedly to his brother.

"For what?"

"Everything."

* * *

 **This may be the last chapter of the story, but I tried the best I could. My birthdays were only with me, my mother and brother and without the "Surprise!" Also, I never lived in snow. One winter I did and I stayed inside most of the time, but that was half almost decade ago. Does anybody who lives in a winter where it actually snows think I did the winter parts good or just okay? Thanks for whoever enjoyed this story. This may or may not be the end of my 'Fire' Series, only if I can call it that.**

 **Later I will make one about my second favorite ninja, Cole. Watch out for it, if you want to.**

 **Goodbye and hope you enjoyed this chapter and story!**


End file.
